Through the Looking Glass
by OverCastDay
Summary: [ sequel to 'In Wonderland' ] Legolas returns to Eryn Lasgalen to find that nothing is what it seems to be on the surface.
1. Home

Warning: If you liked the first story 'In Wonderland' and thought the ending was fine- don't read further. I would hate to disappoint anyone. However, if you felt the ending was lacking…. well, you've come to the right place!

A/N: As you all know by now, the king of Mirkwood lived in a great cave ( ref: 'The Hobbit' pg. 168) and most of his subjects lived in the open wood ( ref: 'The Hobbit' pg. 168.) Hmm. Not so in this story. The palace grounds in "In Wonderland" were out in the open. To keep with the flow, it is the same here.

Is this an AU? Of course it is! While I'll try to keep true to the world of Tolkien, I may deviate a bit from the facts.

This is post-RotK but before Legolas goes to Ithilien.

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and names belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and his estate. All quotes posted at the beginning of (a) chapter belongs to Lewis Carroll and his estate. I own nothing.

****

Through the Looking Glass

Prologue

"Let's pretend the glass has got all soft like gauze, so that we can get through.

Why, it's turning into a sort of mist now, I declare!

It'll be easy enough to get through…"

_-Alice Through the Looking Glass_

It was the same dream.

She was brushing her hair in front of the vanity mirror. The silver brush fit perfectly in her small hand and indeed it had been carved especially for her use. It gleamed in the light of the candle, casting her pale face in sparks as she moved.

She smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

It smiled back at her.

Her eyes were pools of innocence. Gray misty orbs set against the smooth, untouched skin of a child. But she was not a child.

Her reflection nodded solemnly at the thought and put the brush down.

In shock and surprise, she dropped her own brush and it fell to the floor. Her pink lips opened and closed with unsaid words and her eyes grew wide.

Her reflection beckoned to her, smiling kindly. It could no longer be her reflection though, for it did not move as she did. Though its features were in perfect harmony to her own, they seemed to change slightly. Her eyes (or were they no longer her eyes?) grew darker and in turn, deeper than hers. They seemed to age without physically growing older. The reflection was no more a child and yet its appearance did not change.

Her reflection was no longer her own.

"Come," it whispered, holding out one perfectly formed white hand. "It is time to see. It is time to come home."

But her reflection was not looking at its owner.

It was looking at him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas rose up from his slumber quickly. There was no moment between wakefulness and sleep- consciousness came swiftly. Elves were not usually disoriented at the onset of awareness. Their senses were always alert and their eyes were always seeing, even if their minds were not.

Still, Legolas looked around his surroundings, trying to regain control of his body. His eyes felt moist and uncomfortably hot and his chest rose and fell with quick breaths.

The dream had come again like an unwanted visitor. Five weeks since it had first arrived, floating into his mind like an unbidden fog.

For a long time, he stared at the wide expanse of forest before him. At the seemingly never ending line of trees, all twisted trunks and dark brown bark. The scent of dying leaves, ready to fall to the ground, hung in the air. The night was not wholly silent but nor was it filled with chaos. It was not oppressive but neither was it altogether welcoming. For the first time in many years, Legolas felt the faint stirring of heartache become something more. Something larger. A shadow loomed over his soul and now he could no longer deny what it was-

Longing.

Need.

And the shadow's name crept up on his tongue, pausing on his lips before it could escape into the night.

Karalynn.

Legolas stirred finally and moved over to his companion, shaking him gently but firmly with one hand.

Gimli snorted and grunted before finally blustering into wakefulness. Legolas smiled slightly at the dissimilarity between him and his friend- how different they were and yet how perfectly they fit together! It was one mystery he preferred leaving alone.

The dwarf's eyes opened and instantly reflected a look of annoyance at the elf.

"I shall have your head for this, elf!" he said gruffly, rubbing his eyes ruefully with one heavy hand. "Well, what is it? What need do you have for waking me up in the middle of the night? It had best be good or….."

"Friend dwarf, I apologize," Legolas said smoothly. He sat back, allowing Gimli to get up from his bedroll. After a moment, Gimli looked at him strangely, a mix of irritation and… some other emotion on his rounded features. Worry? Trepidation? Legolas knew that Gimli thought himself to be Legolas' protector, though Legolas was far older than the dwarf. It was both amusing and annoying at times, but Legolas accepted it as Gimli's way of being.

"Something troubles you," Gimli said, his thick eyebrows sloping downwards in concern. "I can see it in your face. Speak up, lad. What is it?"

"The dream," Legolas said quietly. He lowered his eyes, suddenly feeling as if speaking of it in length in front of another was a blasphemy.

Gimli lifted up his head and his eyes grew round.

"Again?" Gimli asked. "You dreamt of her…"

"I can no longer ignore it," Legolas said, staring at the sticks and broken twigs that lay on the dirt beside his bedroll. "Nor can I ignore the calling in my heart. It grows stronger with each passing day and…"

Legolas' blue eyes flickered upwards, meeting the dwarf's apprehensive gaze.

"It is time, Gimli," he said softly.

"I must go home."

* * *

****

Chapter One: Home

Legolas walked slowly, pausing every now and then to look up at the star filled sky. The night air was crisp and clean with the first snowfall of winter and snowflakes fell on his skin and melted instantly, making his face damp.

He felt cleansed by the small white flakes.

The smell of flowers grew stronger with each step he took, signaling that he was nearing his destination and so he slowed his gait, deep in thought as he moved.

Though he was alone, Legolas was not at all lonely. The woods were alive with whispers and murmurs- the voices of the living creatures there. The dark evil that once shadowed the forest had been lifted and now, even in the night, all seemed calm and peaceful.

Throughout the years that had passed since the destruction of the One Ring, Legolas knew that many things in his father's kingdom had changed. Despite his adventures with Gimli, he kept a close ear to those who bore news of his home and the alterations that had taken place there. For one, Mirkwood was no longer the name of his home. _Eryn Lasgalen_ , the wood of Greenleaves, was now the rightful title of these woods. He also knew that his father had extended his realm to include all of the northern region, as far as the mountains. At this, Legolas was somewhat surprised. His father had never shown any want nor need for more land. The King had always seemed content to rule over what territory he had and was more inclined to add to his collection of precious stones.

Odd then, that he was now the prince of this new, larger province. He had been exploring the wood for days now, preferring to walk across the land towards his home instead of riding atop a horse. The chill of Winter did not bother him. He liked walking; he liked to feel the ground beneath him and he wanted to lengthen his time of journey.

Legolas paused and placed a hand on the dry, rough surface of a tree trunk.

I am the crown prince of this land.

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, momentarily lost in his thoughts. Of all the changes that had occurred around him, none compared to those that had taken place inside of him. Before the Quest and the Fellowship, Legolas had never truly been on his own. True, he had traveled to the other elven realms in Middle Earth but he always had with him a royal retinue; companions to watch over him. As much as he did not want to admit it, he had lived a fairly sheltered life.

Now, so much was different. In the years that had passed since the fall of Sauron, Legolas had matured. He knew this and accepted it though it was with a faint sense of sadness that he realized he had changed. He had been in battles and seen death up close. He had watched his friends grow older and drift apart from him.

Even Gimli, who was now in his own home, had already begun to settle into a life that Legolas knew would not include him. Not really. They had made promises to meet once more, in the future, and although Legolas knew that Gimli was no longer wanting of a wife and family (for he had now a taste of the excitement found outside of caves and tunnels), their relationship would never be the same.

Legolas had begun to want more out of his life then adventure and travel. He wanted to settle down, to watch from his place as the world changed and moved around him. He wanted to watch things grow and flourish under his care.

Perhaps then, it was not a coincidence that the dreams had come to him at a time when the desire to return home began to grow in his heart. Those strange, haunting dreams filled with…

(.. her face, the sweet curves and lines of her face and her eyes like silver.. )

…images that left him feeling empty and forlorn. At first it had not been hard for him to keep his thoughts away from _her_. He had a purpose- to protect Frodo, and his entire being had been focused on his task and nothing else. But when all that they had set out to do was finished and Aragorn was on his rightful throne, Karalynn's face was all he could see and her voice was all he could hear.

Yet he could not go home. Not then.

And so he had traveled with Gimli, his unlikely friend, and for nearly forty years they had wandered the land, exploring every crevice and cave they could find, climbing every tree and mountain they came upon. They had encountered many new faces and cultures, seen things that only a few others had seen. Legolas had mastered the art of ignoring the pain that lingered in his heart and on some days he was able to fool himself into believing that he was strong enough to go home. He was aware of every year that passed because it marked another year that he had stayed away from her. He might have been able to keep his distance for a century more had it not been for those dreams.

He did not know where they had come from- if they had indeed come from anywhere at all. Perhaps they were merely the troubled thoughts of a wounded heart. Perhaps so. Legolas knew that a part of him was still vulnerable to such things. But he could not help but wonder if the dreams had not originated from him. What if they had come from another source, one that he had neglected for two score years?

What if the dreams had been a beckon from _her_ to return home?

If it had been, then Legolas knew he could not refuse it.

He opened his eyes and patted the tree affectionately.

"Welcome home, elf prince."

The tree's soft, rumbling voice vibrated through his skin and into the very core of his body.

"Thank you, friend," he replied quietly. He stood up straight again, taking a deep breath and wiping the moisture from his brow. He looked ahead and blinked, surprised. Just ahead of him, barely noticeable in the dark of night, was the edge of the great stone gates protecting his father's kingdom. He had not noticed them before- so deeply engrossed in his own thoughts and musings that actually _seeing_ his home was a shock.

"There are guards just ahead of you, elf prince. Three to your left and three to your right."

Legolas smiled and glanced back at the tree that had spoken to him.

"I know," he said. "I can feel their presence. One of them is a dear friend of mine- Fortinbas Silverfall. I will wait here for them, next to you if you will it."

"Of course, elf prince. Why, have you grown since you last passed this way? It seemed only a short while ago that you were a head shorter than you are now. So hasty, you creatures are! Always in a hurry."

Legolas chuckled softly and shook his head, not wanting to speak another word. He knew that Fortinbas and the others would be cautious, on their guard and any sound he made now would pose more of a danger to him than anything else.

He could not help but feel a tremor of nervousness and anxiety as they neared- not because he was afraid to see the guards but because each step they took drew him closer to being reunited with Karalynn.

I could run now and they would not be able to catch me, not with their arrows nor any other weapon.

I could run now and escape.

Legolas forced himself to still his pounding heart and cleared his mind of all chaotic thoughts. No, he would not run away now nor would he ever run away again. Not from Eryn Lasgalen; not from Karalynn.

"Who goes there?"

A disembodied voice drifted down from the treetops above him and Legolas raised his head, smiling faintly at the shadows that hid themselves from his gaze. He did not speak for he knew that the moon would cast enough light on his face for the guards to see that…

A sharp inhale of breath.

And then….

"Prince Legolas?" the voice said, incredulous and yet filled with joy. "By the Valar, is that you? Prince Legolas?"

His smile grew wider and whatever words he had to say were drowned out by the cheerful laughter and welcoming voices of his friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You did not send word that you were coming home, Legolas,"

"I saw no reason for it," replied Legolas. He looked at Fortinbas and smiled slightly as they walked past the gates of Eryn Lasgalen. The other guards followed a few feet behind them, in respect to their friendship. After all, there was no reason to keep pace with the two friends; the woods had been cleared of dangerous creatures years ago. The King had ordered a massive cleansing of his domain so that his people would have no fear in roaming the lands again. The guards still patrolled the area to keep an eye out for foreign visitors or guests.

Fortinbas looked at him with wide eyes and blinked.

"But surely your father would have wanted to prepare for your return," he said. "This is a time of great joy, my friend! The Prince has returned! The King would have organized a feast… perhaps even a ball!"

Legolas chuckled and turned his eyes back to the path ahead of them.

"All the more reason not to send word," Legolas said.

Fortinbas shook his head, confused. "I thought you rather enjoyed such affairs, my Prince," he said. "Was it not you who requested an annual celebration at the end of each year? A formal celebration instead of the usual woodfire?"

Legolas laughed again.

"I did enjoy them, Fortinbas," he said. His eyes grew bright with memories. "But I did not ask my father to hold such a thing for my sake. Nay, it was not for myself. Karalynn used to enjoy dressing up in her formal gowns so much so that I…"

Legolas' voice faltered as he realized what he said. He stopped walking for a moment and looked around him. The guards also stopped walking and the air was suddenly still and quiet once more.

Everything around him was covered underneath a smooth, white blanket of snow but Legolas recognized the landmarks of his home. To the left of him were the stone creations that his father had carved when he had been a young elf. Thranduil had once been tutored in the arts by the royal artist, Gwynedd Autumnwind, and Oropher, bursting with paternal pride, had placed his son's work in the outer courtyard for all to see.

To the right of Legolas, was a large fountain. In the chill of winter, no water sprouted from its openings but it still proved to be an awe-inspiring sight. His father was a great lover of jewels and the fountain had been adorned with rubies and emeralds.

They sparkled at Legolas now, reflecting moonlight at him as if they read his melancholy thoughts. For a brief moment, as he spoke to Fortinbas, he had forgotten that he had left Eryn Lasgalen at all. None of the pain and anxiety that he felt when he thought of Karalynn weighed on him and her name had slipped from his lips without a care or struggle. It was a brief moment, true, but significant.

I am home, he thought. _I am truly home._

"Legolas?" Fortinbas said his name with a tinge of worry. "Why do we stop?"

Legolas blinked and then shook his head slightly, clearing his mind of his heavy, brooding thoughts. He realized that there was no real reason for him to be so hesitant now. Surely this was a time of rejoicing and celebration, just as Fortinbas had mentioned. He was home and that was a good thing, a _wonderful_ thing.

"I have not been home for some time, Fortinbas," Legolas said after a moment. He smiled widely and then put his hand on Fortinbas' shoulder. "I am simply taking a moment to reacquaint my eyes to the wonders of this place."

He glanced back at the guards behind him and then faced Fortinbas again.

"Tell me, Fortinbas, how fares your brother and Kythe?" Legolas asked.

Fortinbas smiled. "They are well, my friend," he replied. "Though they do manage to annoy me on a daily basis with their constant declarations of eternal love and affection. Even your father has rolled his eyes on occasion at the table when they are seated beside each other."

Legolas laughed and even a few of the guards chuckled lightly. Legolas suddenly realized how much he had missed his friend. He had missed all of his friends.

"And what of Karalynn?" Legolas asked, still smiling. He longed to hear of some news of his beloved, no matter how small or insignificant it may be. "How does she fare?"

To his surprise, Fortinbas stopped smiling and stood still. A flicker of… of _something,_ some emotion, darted across his features and disappeared before Legolas could discern what it was. Legolas stopped in front of him and frowned.

"She is…" Fortinbas looked uncomfortable and a feeling of dread settled back onto Legolas' shoulders. He glanced at Fortinbas, who looked away quickly. "She is sleeping now. It is late, after all. She… she is resting."

"Fortinbas," Legolas said. "Tell me, friend, what is wrong with Karalynn? Has something happened?"

Fortinbas sighed and shook his head. "Legolas, there is nothing wrong with the child," he said. "But I feel that it is a matter best spoken between you and Kythe. She is… well, it is of no consequence really and you will find out soon enough. But be satisfied in knowing that Karalynn is safe and sleeping in her room as we speak."

"Fortinbas, tell me now. Please, my friend," Legolas said. He felt his body tense and though it was a familiar feeling, he did not enjoy it. "What will I find out? What is of no consequence? Have I been away too long? Has she forgotten me? Is she angry at me? Have they…"

Fortinbas held up his hand and sighed again. "Sometimes I wonder if Karalynn inherited her babbling from you though you are not of the same blood. Oh, I suppose it will do no harm to tell you," he said. "Karalynn has not forgotten you, Legolas. What a foolish idea! Rest your fears in that matter. No, what I meant to tell you was that she is just a bit… ill, at the moment. It is merely some human affliction that she catches around this time each year. The people of the Lake have the same illness and really, it is of no concern."

But Legolas was concerned. Karalynn had never gotten ill when he had been in Mirkwood. Elves did not carry diseases like humans did. Karalynn had been safe from sickness under the protective watch of the wood elves, just as Estel had been when he still lived under the care of Lord Elrond. Legolas had seen to it that she was healthy, he had always made sure that she ate good food and stayed away from games and activities that could cause her injury.

Surely Kythe would have continued to protect Karalynn in this way while he was gone.

"The people of the Lake?" Legolas said suddenly. He looked at Fortinbas, confused. "Why would Karalynn be afflicted with an illness that humans suffer? How would she have come into contact with them?"

"This is a matter that you should discuss with Kythe," Fortinbas said, clearly uncomfortable. "But as I see it, she rather enjoys playing with other children. Our people have only now begun to turn their minds towards having offspring and there is a considerable lack of playmates for Karalynn. The illness… well, it is nothing really. She has a bit of a cough and a fever but as I understand, it is not at all fatal. It only lasts for a few days at a time. Lohr himself does not worry about it and he is the royal healer."

Legolas started at the news.

"Lohr is the royal healer?" he repeated, incredulous. "But what of Nuratar? And Rinwethiel? Have they stepped down from their place of duty?"

"Aye, my prince," Fortinbas said. "Nuratar and his family left for the Undying Lands shortly after the Ring was destroyed and your quest was completed. Nuratar wanted to bid you farewell before he left and he would have stayed for a few years more but the call of the Sea was too great."

Legolas let out a loud breath and shook his head in disbelief. "Nuratar is gone," he said quietly. "And my brother in his place. What other changes have taken place in my absence?"

Fortinbas smiled. "Not much else, Legolas," he said. And then he gestured towards the palace entrance. "This is not the time to dwell over such sad things. It is true that many of our people have left but so many more still remain! Come, my friend, see what has changed in such a short period of time but see also what has remained the same. Come and reacquaint yourself with your friends and your family- we have missed you."

Legolas looked at his friend and then shook his head again, this time to clear his thoughts. He knew Fortinbas was right. There would be time later to brood over lost friends and sad memories. Perhaps he had spent too much time with mortal creatures- time for them was short and filled with the tumultuous changes of life itself. As an elf, he knew that there was no real constant in the world yet that in itself was a stable thing. It should not have surprised him then- to learn that some of his kin, his _friends_ had left for the Undying Lands.

As for the matter concerning Karalynn and her mingling with humans… well, he would take that up with Kythe.

Later.

"You are right," he said. "I have missed all of you too. A good meal and clean clothes beckon me, as well as the warmth of a fire. I have been gone from this fair wood for too long. I wonder how my father will greet me- with tears or curses?"

Fortinbas grinned as he and Legolas began to walk towards the palace entrance again. The guards followed silently behind them, scanning the wood beyond the stone gates.

"He will probably kiss you tearfully and then knock your ears," Fortinbas said cheerfully. "At least that is what he claimed to do once you returned."

Legolas' bright, surprised laughter filled the night air.

It felt wonderful to be home.


	2. Of Things that Change

A/N: Thanks to Erewyn (Patricia) for editing that line about the men of Lake Esgaroth.

And of course, to everyone that's been reading- thanks! I really do appreciate it. =)

****

Chapter Two: Of Things That Change

Legolas smiled broadly and sat back in the plush chair. He stared at the bright fire before him and brought the glass to his mouth, wetting his lips on the fine Dorwinion wine that his father had given him. He felt refreshed and renewed- since his return home, he had taken a warm bath, changed his clothing and eaten an excellent meal. He was in his own bedroom now and the warmth of the fire and wine had relaxed him. His eyes grew hazy and distant as he mused over the past few hours.

Time had seemed to pass by in a blur the moment he set foot in his father's study. Fortinbas had informed him that his father rarely slept at night and usually sat in his study, reading over old manuscripts and double-checking ledgers and trading papers. Legolas knew however, that his father's restlessness at night was more likely due to his prolonged absence than anything else.

Legolas had walked into Thranduil's study unannounced. The king did not even lift his head when Legolas had cleared his throat quite loudly and only when he said the word 'father' did Thranduil look up.

From that moment on, Legolas' ears rang with the sound of laughter and his body ached with the strength of each embrace and hold.

Daurwyn and Lohr had been awakened from their sleep by Fortinbas and before long Thranduil's study was filled with his closest friends and family members. The formal announcement of his return would be made throughout the kingdom the next morning at breakfast but only those close to Legolas had been called to greet him. There were a few tears and a bout of merry-making before his father finally bid everyone to leave Legolas to rest, for which Legolas was very grateful. Though an elf rarely grew tired, Legolas had been traveling for many days with little respite and food to go on. He had not known how exhausted he was until he was left alone in his room. Though it would have been nice to have a servant wait on him, Legolas felt the need to be alone with his thoughts for a little while longer.

Legolas sighed happily and sipped his wine, remembering the way everyone had greeted him. How good it had felt to be welcomed home- to be greeted by kind faces and gentle voices! How absolutely wonderful it had been to see the familiar hallways and decorations of his home!

The only mar upon his perfect homecoming was the absence of the one face he had been longing above all to see.

Though Legolas knew that it was late and she was sleeping, it still saddened him not to find Karalynn among those who had come. Even Kythe had not been there. He had scanned the crowd in his father's study many times, hoping against hope that Karalynn would be there looking at him with her bright eyes and ever present smile.

But she had not been there.

"Perhaps it is better that we meet in private," Legolas said quietly as he stared into the fire. "Beyond the eyes of others."

He sat up when he heard his door slowly open and close.

"Oh, Legolas," said a sweet, soft voice. "How many times must I remind you that I am a married elf now and a mother as well. You must not wish for us to meet in private any more!"

Legolas put his glass of wine on the floor and got to his feet, whirling around to face his visitor.

She was dressed in a heavy white gown and dark green robe, and her long golden hair was left unbound. Her cheeks were pink as if she had hurried to his room and her eyes were merry and full of delight.

"Kythe!" he said happily. "Long have I missed your teasing! Why were you not in my father's study with Faran?"

Kythe rushed into his arms and they hugged each other. They stood there for a long time, simply holding one another as old friends long separated. For a moment, Legolas felt as if he were a child once again and the memories of his childhood days spent with Kythe and Faran and Fortinbas were sweet and pleasant in his mind.

Finally they drew apart and Kythe looked up at him, her green eyes narrow in study.

"The others did not lie," she said after a moment. "You have changed, my friend."

Legolas blinked in surprise and then chuckled.

"Have I?" he said, faintly amused. He took a step back and leaned on the arm of his chair. "No one made mention of that. What do you see, Kythe? What have they said?"

"Your eyes are older," she said. "Sadder, perhaps. Or maybe not. Are you seeking a physical description, Legolas? You will get none. I _feel_ a change in you as the others have, even in that short amount of time. There is a strength about you now and it surrounds you like a light. Yet something else lies behind your eyes. Something… else- I know not what exactly."

The smile on Legolas's lips grew small and weak as he contemplated her words. Had he changed so obviously? Could the other elves see the restless contradictions inside of him?

Kythe tilted her head to the side and then laughed, though her eyes were still dark in thought.

"Well, perhaps the change is only for this night," she said in a lighter tone. "And tomorrow you will return to that impossibly stubborn elf that I knew."

Legolas shook his head and laughed again.

"You speak in riddles, Kythe, like a certain wizard we know," Legolas said. He gestured to the seat across from him and she sat down. "But now is not the time to speak of him. How are you, Kythelin? Why did you not come to my father's study? Did Fortinbas fail to wake you? Faran was there, though I suppose he had just come from patrol at the time."

Kythe looked away and Legolas felt as if she were trying to avoid giving him an answer.

"Oh, Fortinbas did not fail to tell me you were here," she said, looking at the fire. "But I was occupied with… with other duties. I did hurry here as soon as I could."

She paused and looked at him again.

"You feel it, do you not, Legolas?" she said. "The call of the Sea. I can see it in your eyes though perhaps its affects are faint and not yet strong. So many of our friends have succumbed to the longing and have gone to the Grey Havens and beyond. We had feared that you had already gone and forgotten to send word in your haste. Faran and I were tempted at times… the longing came upon us like a sudden cold wind in the heat of summer. We almost left but we could not. Not when we did not know where you were. Not when…"

Legolas nodded. He knew what she meant and was glad. They would not have taken Karalynn away from him, no matter how powerful the call of the Sea grew in their hearts.

"Then you and Faran are friends worth more all the riches of Middle Earth," he said softly. He leaned forward suddenly, all mirth gone from his features.

"Karalynn… how…" Legolas's voice faltered and he lowered his eyes, feeling suddenly cold and unsure of himself. "I have been away for so long, Kythe, but believe me when I say that she has never been far from my thoughts. I promised her that I would return to her as soon as I could and I… I broke that promise. Will she forgive me? Do you think she could forgive me?"

"No," Kythe said softly. Legolas blinked, dismayed, but she looked at him kindly. "In her mind, there is nothing to forgive. She may not have fully understood why you left, but she was never angry at you for doing so. You have never been far from her thoughts as well, Legolas."

"How is she?" Legolas asked. "There are things that I do not yet understand though Fortinbas tried to explain them to me. Perhaps later we may talk of them but now… Is she very ill? May I see her? I do not wish to disturb her sleep but… just a glimpse of her face, Kythe, is all I ask."

"Legolas… there are things that I wished to tell you before you saw her," Kythe said slowly. There was an expression of uneasiness on her face and she looked away from him again. "The Ring has been destroyed for nearly forty years and the world has changed, has it not? A great evil has been lifted from Middle Earth and the effects of that have been far-reaching in their scope. Things in Eryn Lasgalen have changed."

Kythe moved uneasily in her seat and Legolas looked at her in confusion. For some odd reason, Kythe was uncomfortable and he did not know why. Had he said something, done something to make her act so? He watched her carefully as she curled and uncurled her fingers and then crossed her legs. Kythe was not a typical elf maiden- she was far more emotional and her expressions were often clear indicators of her feelings. It was clear now that she was trying to be calm but failing.

Is she hiding something from me?

"What exactly has changed?" Legolas asked, after a long silence. "You offer me vague hints as if you are afraid of frightening me off with the truth."

Kythe glanced at him and smiled though it seemed strained. She stood up and smoothed down her robe, brushing her hair from her shoulders with one sweeping gesture.

"It is late and Faran will be relieved from patrol soon," she said. "This night has been full of wonders. You do know how to make an entrance, Legolas! Walking home on foot without sending word ahead. Ah, let us continue this conversation tomorrow, when we have rested."

But Legolas would not be put off. A sliver of worry had entered his heart and he shook his head, holding out his hand to keep her from walking away.

"Is this about Karalynn?" he asked. "Fortinbas told me that it was not a serious affliction. What has happened to her, Kythe? Will she never be free of troubles? Have I done nothing to help her?"

Kythe sighed and shook her head. The uneasiness was replaced by a look of resignation and pity.

"Nay, Legolas," she said. "Forget my words. They are of no consequence to us at the moment. Karalynn is sick, yes, but it is not something to worry about. I was tending to her when Fortinbas told me you had arrived."

"May I see her then, Kythe?" he asked, getting to his feet once more.

She took his hand and squeezed it.

"Do not worry and think not of my words," she repeated. "She has just fallen asleep. I am afraid that if you entered her room now, she might awaken and she needs her rest, Legolas. Lohr's medicine is working within her as we speak though her sickness has made her uncomfortable enough to delay her rest. Allow her to lay in peace now, my friend, and allow yourself some rest also. This is your first night home- do not spend it in worry and distress. Karalynn is fine. Tomorrow you may visit her."

Kythe's advice was wise and though Legolas wished to see Karalynn at that moment, he knew he should wait. He could wait one more night- after all, he had lasted so long without seeing her face, what were a few more hours? Legolas sat down, compliant, as Kythe pushed him gently back in his chair. She took the glass from the floor and handed it to him with a wink.

"Now, I must attend to my husband," she said. "Have your drink and cherish it, for I am sure your father will spare you no more- beloved firstborn or not! Be of light heart, Legolas- spend this night in peace. I command it!"

Legolas laughed and took a sip under Kythe's watchful eye. Within seconds, his body was again pleasantly warm and relaxed and Kythe nodded, satisfied with the peaceful look in his eyes.

"Good night, Legolas," she said, as she made her way towards the door. "May your first night home be a good one."

Legolas smiled and raised his glass in response. She closed the door behind her and Legolas was once more left alone with his thoughts.

( "Things in Eryn Lasgalen have changed." )

Legolas wondered what Kythe meant.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Legolas awakened at dawn, feeling refreshed and renewed. He had grown accustomed to rising at the first light and even now, in the still darkness of his room, he knew the sun had begun its slow climb above the horizon. Legolas sat up and stretched languidly, taking pleasure in the act. For the first time in many years, he was in his bed surrounded by elven finery and craft. He enjoyed being outdoors and being closer to the trees but he could not deny the simple joy of rising from his own bed.

He stood up and looked around him, pushing away his rumpled blankets and sheets that had been made warm by his sleep. Though he wore only a pair of sleeping pants and a loose shirt , Legolas was not bothered by the cool morning air. He walked towards the large windows and pulled back the heavy curtains, smiling at the sight before him.

The woods was covered by snow. For as far as he could see, the land was white and clean, its purity broken only by a few thin branches of the trees. He knew that most of the warm-blooded creatures that made Eryn Lasgalen their home would be sleeping in caves or in other safe havens, away from the eyes of elves and men alike. There were no more spiders, nor other creatures of the dark. The wood was clean. He had walked among the trees and stepped lightly on the snow and now, as he stood above all, he saw how truly beautiful everything was.

The land was sleeping and even the trees were drowsy. It was as if all were resting and waiting for the bright and blooming dizziness of Spring to arrive.

A knock sounded at his door and Legolas was drawn from his thoughts.

"Come in," he said, turning his back on the window. The door opened and Legolas smiled as Lohr walked in jauntily, bouncing on his heels like a young elfling. There was an air of constant energy about him, one that Legolas recognized from Lohr's youth. He was glad to see that it had not faded despite the passing years and his station as the royal healer.

"Good morning, Legolas!" Lohr said, with a grin. "I see that traveling has made an early riser out of you! My job is half done now for I came to rouse you from sleep."

Legolas laughed and Lohr reached out to give his older brother an embrace. Legolas held onto him tightly. He had spoken to Lohr for only a moment the night before and he was glad that Lohr had made an effort to spend some time with him.

"And I see that age and duty have not darkened your light, little one," Legolas said, pulling back. He held Lohr by his upper arms and studied him, looking in wonder at the elf who he still thought of as a baby.

Though Lohr was much younger than him, they were of similar stature and build. Even their features were alike- they shared the same delicate features and golden hair. Their brother, Daurwyn, though handsome and pleasing to the eye, differed slightly in appearance. Daurwyn's hair was a shade darker and his lips were not as thin. His eyes, which reflected a scholar's mind, were also darker than Legolas'. Lohr and Legolas were so alike that other elves who were not so well-versed in their habits and ways, often mistook one for the other. Though this did not happen as the two grew older.

The most noticeable differences between Legolas and Lohr was that Lohr's step was lighter and his laughter more quick and easy. His eyes were often full of mirth and mischief. Lohr's playful nature was reflected through his expressions, much as Legolas' more serious thoughts were reflected in his own. It was understandable, of course- Legolas was the older son and had been groomed from birth to prepare for the crown, if he so chose it. Lohr had more freedom to go his own course.

All these thoughts passed through his mind as he looked at Lohr and after a moment, Legolas smiled.

"You have done a bit of growing up, I see," Legolas said. "I do not believe I would have recognized you last night, if you had not approached me first."

His eyes looked pointedly at Lohr's clothing and Lohr blushed.

"Is it so hard for you to believe that father appointed me the royal healer?" Lohr asked, touching the silver pendant at his neck. He wore light colored leggings and a robe, held at the waist by a sash. It was a healer's attire, simple and comfortable, yet significantly muted in color.

"Nay, but I must admit- this is the first time that I have felt truly old," Legolas said. "My baby brother, the healer of Eryn Lasgalen. You have done well for yourself, Lohr. Even if you were not his son, I am sure that father would have appointed you the healer."

Lohr grinned and Legolas hit him lightly on his shoulder.

"Though I am still wary to be treated by _you_," Legolas teased. "As I recall, my right leg was once broken by a small, mischievous little elfling who jumped…"

Lohr hit Legolas back, though not as lightly.

"That is the past!" he said, feigning offense. "Besides, you are getting by in your years, Legolas- perhaps your memory has suffered as a result."

"Ah, if you came here to fling insults at me, you had best leave," Legolas said, arching his back and gesturing to his weapons on a nearby chair. He had left them there the night before, atop his folded cloak. "I was given that bow by the Lady Galadriel. One more slur on my age, and I will remind you how true my aim is."

Lohr's eyes grew wide and he looked at the bow and quiver with reverence. The strand of elf hair gleamed in the growing light of the sun, winking at Lohr in return. He looked at Legolas and blinked.

"I am no warrior but that is a fine weapon," he said. "It looks as if it has just been taken from its maker's hands and yet you have used it for a time. It is a good gift; a fine gift for an archer."

Legolas walked to the chair and picked up one arrow. He tested its point with one finger and nodded.

"Aye, no words could convey my gratitude for this gift," he said, putting it back in the quiver. "It has served me well on my journey. But now I am home and I have no need for weapons and no want for war."

"Well, that is good to hear for there is neither to be found here," Lohr said. "I have come to take you to breakfast with father and Daurwyn. I have but an hour or so until I must meet with my new apprentices for the coming year."

Legolas laughed in amazement. "My brother- a teacher!" he said. "I do not know how many years it will take for me to grow accustomed to that thought."

Lohr shook his head, though a smile was fighting to emerge from his lips.

"Aye, the world has changed, Legolas," he said. "Things in Eryn Lasgalen have changed."

Legolas frowned, suddenly remembering the events of the night before. Kythe had uttered the same words, had she not? She said that he could visit Karalynn in her sickbed- but would Lohr concur with her decision?

"Is Karalynn awake?" Legolas asked suddenly. "Will she be eating with us or is she still asleep?"

At the mention of her name, Lohr's cheeks grew pink and he lowered his eyes. Once again, Legolas was reminded of Kythe's odd behavior.

Are they hiding something from me? Fortinbas, Lohr and Kythe? And if so- what can it be?

What does it have to do with my Karalynn?

"The medicine I gave her last night was strong," Lohr said, after a short silence. He raised his eyes with a bit of effort and met Legolas' gaze. "She will most likely be asleep for a time longer and I doubt that anything will wake her before her body is ready."

"What is this sickness, Lohr?" Legolas asked. "What are her symptoms and how long has it lasted? I still do not understand how she could have acquired an illness that humans suffer."

Lohr shifted his weight nervously from one foot to another. He pulled at his sash and then smoothed it out with his palm.

"It is nothing but a cough and a fever, albeit particularly severe this year," Lohr replied. "A common human malady around this season- the cold air aggravates the symptoms though they are not harmful. I have found that they fade on their own after a few days. A week at the most. Karalynn fell sick but only two days ago- it simply has to run its course."

Legolas' frown grew deeper and Lohr spoke on.

"Legolas, she will recover in due time," he said. "I have given her something to ease her cough."

"And the fever?"

"It is high but manageable," Lohr said. He frowned. "I understand your concern, Legolas, but try to understand that I will not do anything to exacerbate her illness. I may be a young healer, but I am not incompetent."

Legolas sighed. "Nay, do not be offended by my questions," he said softly. "I only want to know if I may be able to see her. Even if it is for a short time."

Lohr's expression softened and he nodded.

"Of course," he said. "She will most likely be sleeping the rest of the morning, perhaps even into early noon. When she wakes up, she will be a bit disoriented and groggy so she may not even recognize you. However, my advice, Legolas? If you wish only a glimpse of her, then do so while she sleeps. I am afraid that if she wakes and finds you there, she may grow excited and waste whatever little energy she has."

"I understand," Legolas said. So he would have to wait a while longer to see Karalynn- it was a minor delay, nothing more.

Lohr took a step back and lifted an eyebrow. Legolas nearly laughed. His brother's resemblance to their father was suddenly undeniable. He recognized that look as a caricature of his father's impatience.

"Now, you had best wash up and dress," Lohr said. "Father and Daurwyn are most likely already at the table, waiting for you. Really Legolas, it is your first day back home- the least you can do is be on time for the first meal."

Legolas laughed and walked over to his cabinet. He put his hand on the handle and Lohr turned to walk out of his room when Legolas stopped him.

"Fortinbas mentioned something last night that troubled me, Lohr," Legolas said. Lohr paused at his doorway and looked back at Legolas.

"What did he say?" Lohr asked.

"He said that Karalynn played with human children- the children of the Lake-men," Legolas said. "When did Karalynn start visiting the human village? When did the wood-elves become so friendly with the men of the Lake?"

"After the fall of the Ring the men of Esgaroth helped to slay some of the dark creatures in the wood," Lohr said. His cheeks had grown quite pink again and it was clear he did not want to answer the questions. "We are now much more closely allied as in the days before the Battle of the Five Armies. Every month or so, sometimes twice a month, your father sends out a small company to trade goods and services with the men. For the most part, it is a symbolic gesture, but it works to build a healthy relationship between us. Karalynn accompanies the group sometimes, and when she does, Faran is with her."

Legolas stared at him, astonishment clear in his eyes. He was silent and Lohr, seeing the disbelief on Legolas' face, spoke on.

"It is all safe and good," Lohr said. "The men and women seem to understand that Karalynn is… rather special. They handle her as they would any other child. She enjoys the attention and the playmates she has in the village. She is in no harm, Legolas."

"You say that though she lays in her sickbed as we speak?" Legolas asked. He titled his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. "I do not think that being ill means no harm. Until I learn more about this sickness and the men of the Lake, I do not want Karalynn to go on these visits."

Lohr opened his mouth to say something and then thought better of it. For a moment, the two brothers stared at each other silently. Finally, Lohr shook his head and let out a long sigh.

"Whatever concerns you have for Karalynn should be made to Kythe, not to me," Lohr said.

"I am above Kythe in status, Lohr," Legolas said. "And perhaps more objective in this matter than Kythe. It is fine and well that Karalynn has playmates but at the risk of falling prey to an illness? I can not believe my father would allow Karalynn to go on such visits."

A flash of emotion darkened Lohr's eyes but he said nothing to Legolas. Instead he turned his back on him and walked towards the door, placing his hand on the silver knob.

"We shall wait for you at the table, brother," he said and before Legolas could respond, he walked out into the hallway and shut the door behind him.

Vaguely disturbed at his brother's reaction, Legolas turned towards his window again, trying to find the peace he felt when he first awoke. The scene before him was still and quiet but now he could find no serenity in its white blankness.

The wood may have been cleansed of foul creatures but the trip to the Lake is still perilous. How could they allow her to join on such a journey?

( "The people of the Lake have the same illness…" )

How could they expose her to disease?

Legolas shook his head and moved towards his cabinet of clothing, taking out articles of clothing that he had not worn since his departure to Rivendell. The fabrics and materials had been well-preserved and taken care of, and Legolas was surprised to find that, though none of his clothes had been altered, they fit him quite loosely. It was no wonder. He had been away from steady meals and rest and his travels had molded his arms and legs into leaner forms. He was thinner than he had been but most definitely not weaker- just the opposite, really. There was no extra flesh to be found on his body.

As Legolas tightened his belt around his tunic, he thought about all the things he had experienced and all the things he had seen and witnessed. In his mind, humans were such fragile beings. Illnesses and afflictions could warp their bodies, stripping them of health and youth within days. He had seen robust men turn into sunken creatures in the space of mere weeks and he had heard the fevered, painful groans of the old and young alike.

That Kythe and his brother and father would allow Karalynn to come into contact with sickly creatures was beyond Legolas' understanding. Didn't they see how dangerous that was to her? Well, perhaps they had never seen a human suffer- truly suffer from an illness. To have men die in a war was a tragedy; to see men die slowly and in great pain from disease was torture.

Legolas braided his hair swiftly, his fingers deft and gentle in his hair. He tied it back and glanced at himself in his mirror before moving towards the door. He had many concerns and issues to speak to his father about and not the least of all was Karalynn.

But another issue was on the forefront of his mind, large and looming, and it lingered in his thoughts as he made his way to the royal dining room.

Ithilien.


	3. Of Ships and Kings

A/N: Thanks to everyone still reading!

****

Chapter 3: Of Ships and Kings

"The time has come," the Walrus said,

"To talk of many things:

Of shoes -- and Ships -- and sealing-wax --

Of cabbages -- and Kings – "

-Alice Through the Looking Glass

Legolas pulled back on the shooting string of his bow, letting the familiar strain on his muscles grow. After a moment, he released the arrow and it flew through the air until it landed at the center of the target block.

He took a deep breath and smiled, taking in the sweet scent of his bow in the crisp air. It was not the mighty weapon that the Lady Galadriel had gifted him with but the one his father had given him when he first started to work with a bow and arrow. It was a battered thing, worn by use and time, but Legolas treasured it still.

"I remember when you could barely hit the target block, much less the center," a voice said behind him. Legolas laughed and turned around.

"Some memories are best left forgotten," he said, lowering his bow. He grinned at his father. "But I am glad to see you."

"I was told that a certain elf prince wanted to speak to his father after breakfast this morning," Thranduil said. "Well, it is after breakfast and the morning is fast becoming afternoon, yet still that elf prince has not come to his father's study."

Legolas glanced at the target block and suppressed a smile. During the morning meal, after the proper homecoming announcements were made, Legolas had asked his father to set aside some time for a meeting. His father had acquiesced and Legolas intended to go straight to his father's study after stopping by his room, but he had gotten sidetracked by the sight of the empty training fields from his window. Thoughts of the meeting disappeared as soon as he picked up his bow and quiver and now the sun was further up in the sky than it had been when he first set foot on the field.

"I apologize," Legolas said. "I only meant to stay for a moment or two."

"Ah, I know you well, my son," Thranduil said lightly. "After you did not come, I had a feeling you would be here. I decided then, if you would not come to me, I would go to you."

"Thank you, father," Legolas said. "I wanted to speak to you about rather important matters. Shall we walk then?"

Thranduil nodded and Legolas slung his bow to the side, holding it close to his body. They began to walk towards the palace halls at a slow pace. The snow had stopped falling and the sky was overcast but the day was still a pleasant one. From the distance, Legolas could see gaily dressed servants walking about and the glint of merry fires through curtain-less windows. Though the old year was drawing to a close, he did not feel it to be a time of endings. No, rather, Legolas thought it to be a time of beginnings, of fresh starts and new dreams.

Of horizons that had yet to come into sight.

Ithilien.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" Thranduil asked, after a rather long silence. Legolas blinked and pulled himself out of his reverie. He stopped walking and his father turned to him with a curious expression on his face.

"I wanted to speak to you about Ithilien, father," Legolas said. "I know that I have just returned home after a long absence but the deep woods of Ithilien call out to me. It is a wild place, untended and untouched by caring hands, but a fair country nevertheless. There is a greatness in the place. A certain feral elegance that beckons to me."

Legolas looked at his father, straining to find the right words to express himself. He would have painted a picture if he could, of blue and red and pale green blooms. Of junipers and myrtles, lily flowers and falling streams. Of showy saxifrages and long stemmed asphodels. Legolas would have woven a tapestry of heavy limbed trees and dead leaves, of wild grass and twisted roots. Of shadows and light.

Of possibilities.

"What do you want, Legolas?" Thranduil asked. His face was serious and still.

"I want to go to Ithilien," Legolas said. "Not to tame it but to nurture it. To make it a safe haven for all living creatures. I want to take some of the elves with me, those who would go of their own will, of course. I want to claim that land for myself and our people. For the people of Middle Earth."

Thranduil sighed heavily and looked up at the sky. His expression was unreadable and not for the first time did Legolas feel unsure of himself in his father's presence. Yet, he kept his head held high and his shoulders back, wanting to show his father through his actions that he was no child, but a warrior- with the potential to be a ruler.

"You no longer want to be only a prince," Thranduil said softly. "And you do not want a kingdom that other hands have built. I understand this, Legolas, and you have my blessing to go if that is what you wish of me."

"Is that simple, father?" Legolas asked, surprised. "Do you not want to hear of the plans that I have made? Do you not want to speak more about this? To make certain that…"

Thranduil looked at his son and laughed. He shook his head and put his hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"Nay, Legolas," Thranduil said. "I trust you. I had a feeling that this is what you wanted to speak to me about. I knew it from the moment I saw you last night, standing before my desk. You had a purpose in your eyes. I knew then that I no longer had a prince for a son, but a king. Though I would have stepped down from the throne if you had wanted it for yourself."

"I would have never asked that of you," Legolas said. "You are the king of Eryn Lasgalen. There is no other who can take your place."

"Except for you," Thranduil said, with a slight smile. "But now I see that my son, my firstborn, wishes to tread a path of his own making. I am proud of you, Legolas. As your mother would have been proud of you."

Legolas was overcome with emotion. He smiled at his father, feeling his heart fill with joy. A great weight had been lifted from his shoulders and for the first time in months, _years _even, Legolas felt truly happy. His father squeezed his shoulder before releasing him.

"But tell me that you are planning to stay for a while longer," Thranduil said. "It has been years since I have last seen you and winter is no time for a long journey."

"Of course, father," Legolas said. "I plan to stay in Eryn Lasgalen for at least a year. That will give me enough time to bring to life my plans."

"And to rest, Legolas," Thranduil said, as they began to walk again. "You have traveled many miles, and to many distant places. Be at peace here in your home for a little while. But tell me, so many of the elves have left for the sea- how long will you stay in Middle Earth, my son. Does the sea not call you yet?"

Legolas paused before answering. What answer could he give his father? He felt the call of the Sea like a pull on his heart, but he knew it was not yet time for him to make the crossing. He was waiting for a beckon, a sign. Legolas felt that his father would not understand his hesitance- not really.

"Yes," he said. "It has called me and it still does. But the pull is not as strong as it could be. I will stay in Middle Earth for as long as King Elessar remains on his throne- if I may. Perhaps longer. It is not my choice."

Thranduil said nothing and for awhile, the two of them walked in silence.

"Father, there is something else I wish to speak to you about," Legolas said finally but he stopped when Thranduil held up his hand.

"Ah, yes, I was expecting this too," he said. "Lohr brought it to my attention before breakfast. You are upset about Karalynn."

"Father, I understand that Karalynn needs to be around children of her... of her mind's age," Legolas said. "But at the risk of becoming sick? She can find others here to play with. I am here now; I do not think we need to put her health in danger. I do not want her to go along with the others to the Lake town. Not anymore."

"That is not up to you, Legolas," Thranduil said. "Kythe is her mother. Faran is her father. They decide what is best for her."

"Yes, but I allowed the adoption as you did," Legolas said. "Do we not have any say over that which concerns her health? I have seen sick men and women, father. I do not want Karalynn to be afflicted by such a thing if she does not have to be. There is no reason for her to be ill every year, just to have playmates."

"Speak to Kythe about this, Legolas," said Thranduil. "I will give you leave to have the last word. However, I urge you to be wise in handling this matter. It is my opinion that Kythe and Faran are doing well in raising Karalynn."

"I am sure that they are very good parents," Legolas said. "But parents must look after the welfare of their children- not just fulfill their wants."

"I agree," Thranduil said, glancing at his son with a faint smile. He narrowed his eyes suddenly and tilted his head to the side, as if suddenly struck by a thought. "Kythe and Faran have not spoken to you about Karalynn yet, have they? No, I can see it in your eyes. I suppose there has been no time to really bring all matters to light."

"What matters, father?" Legolas said. "I have heard things being hinted at but no one has told me of Karalynn aside from her condition. Tell me father, what have the years brought her? Why do Kythe and Lohr look troubled when they speak of her to me?"

Thranduil's eyes seemed to bore into Legolas then. It was a probing gaze, steely and disconcerting. Legolas felt as if his father was making a judgment about him and Legolas did not like the sensation.

"Karalynn is not an elf, Legolas," Thranduil said finally, after a long pause.

"Yes, I know that," Legolas said. "But father…"

"Neither is she truly human," Thranduil said, completing Legolas' sentence. "But she shares many of their weaknesses and traits. For all we have done and do, she will never feel that sense of kin with us; with elves. Being around the people of the Lake town is a comfort to her. I allowed her to accompany the trading groups because I thought it would be good for her to see that she is not the only human in Middle Earth."

Thranduil sighed.

"It is a hard thing to be lonely, Legolas," he said softly.

It was clear from his frown that Legolas did not agree with his father. Karalynn- lonely? The thought was ridiculous. How could she be lonely when there were so many around her who doted on her; who _loved_ her? He opened his mouth to say so when he saw a figure dressed in the light robes of a healer, approaching them.

"Hello father, hello Legolas," Lohr said, walking to where they stood. He looked at his father, giving him a polite nod and then turned to Legolas. "I have been looking all over for you. "

"Well, now you have found me," Legolas said. He smiled at his brother. "How very fortunate for you."

Lohr lifted his eyebrows and shook his head. "It seems that you are in a droll mood this afternoon," he said. "In that case, I suppose you would not be of mind to pay a visit to Karalynn. She is still asleep so she may miss out on your wit- which would be a misfortune, I suppose."

Legolas' smile quickly disappeared. "Lohr," he began but his brother held up his hand, cutting him off.

"It was a jest, Legolas," Lohr said. "In an hour or so, the medicine will wear off and she will wake up. You know where her room is- call for me when she begins to wake and try to stay out of her sight. I do not want her to become too excited."

Legolas nodded gratefully. He looked at his father to take leave but Thranduil waved him off with a slight smile and a knowing look in his eyes.

"Go on, Legolas," Thranduil said. "It has been far too long since you have seen her. Go."

"Thank you, father," Legolas said, already walking away from them. "And thank you, Lohr. I will send out a servant as soon as she stirs."

Lohr and Thranduil watched as Legolas nearly sprinted across the snow-covered land towards the palace halls. For a long time, they watched until Legolas disappeared from sight. Until he was completely out of earshot. Only then did Lohr turn to his father and sigh.

"Kythe still has not spoken to him about Karalynn," he said softly. "I almost wish she… I almost wish she would not…"

"Legolas should know," Thranduil said firmly. He turned to Lohr. "And he will notice the changes even if no one says a word."

"Yes, I suppose," Lohr said. "But I am worried about what he will do when he finds out. I sense something in him, father. He feels… helpless. Or a part of him does, at least. He… it is almost as if he is still not here with us. His mind is faraway."

Thranduil sighed. He knew that Lohr's abilities as a healer extended far beyond simply mending physical injuries. Lohr had an intuitiveness about him- he could _sense_ feelings and emotions as if they were physical maladies. Nuratar had recognized this early on which was why he had recommended that Lohr succeed him when he left for the Gray Havens.

"He has only just returned, Lohr," Thranduil said. "You can not expect him to be who he was before he left with the Fellowship. Your brother has been through things that you could not imagine. Give him time to focus, to gather his thoughts. Give yourself time to accept the changes in him."

"It is not just that," Lohr said. He looked at the palace, towards where Legolas had gone. His eyes grew dark and troubled with thought. "Legolas… he wants to regain the ground that he feels he has lost. Everything here reminds him of how much time has passed, I think. He seeks to find a way to control how he feels- he seeks to find control."

Lohr looked at his father.

"Karalynn is the weakest of all of us," he said softly. "And at this point in her life, she is at her most vulnerable."

"Lohr, do not go down this path of reasoning," said Thranduil. There was warning edge to his voice. Lohr knew how his father felt about Legolas and Karalynn. Lohr knew that something in his father's heart had been broken the day Legolas brought Karalynn back from Lothlorien, so many years ago. Legolas was the oldest child and their father had placed his hopes and dreams on him. Whatever Thranduil thought of Legolas' choice was private- Lohr knew that he would defend Legolas before others no matter how he felt inside.

"He would not hurt her for the world, my son," Thranduil said, lowering his voice. "You know as well as I, Legolas is not capable of raising a hand to her."

Lohr closed his eyes.

"There are many more ways to hurt people, father, and the least of them is with a raised hand."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was still asleep.

Legolas stepped silently into her room and closed the door behind him. He had stopped by his own quarters first- to drop off his weapons and to change his clothing. The snow that had fallen on his clothing had melted and he knew that it would not do to visit her in damp clothing.

For a moment, he stood with the door at his back, letting his eyes get used to the darkness inside. The curtains had been pulled over the windows and it was oddly quiet and still- a vast difference from the bustling noise of the rest of the palace. He turned his head towards her bed and quickly looked away. No, he was not ready to even _look_ at her. Not yet.

He needed to gather himself first.

His gaze traveled from corner to corner, perusing the trinkets and fixtures that made up Karalynn's room. At first glance, it seemed that not much had changed. The small vanity table, cluttered with brushes and various hair ornaments, still stood in its place near the window. At the far wall was her closet, filled with the gowns and simple dresses the court seamstress had made for her. He knew that at this time of the year, only her warm winter clothes would be hung there. There was a larger closet at the end of the hall filled with the rest of her clothing. The dark blue rug on her floor, the large toy chest at the foot of her bed, the elven poem scrolls on her wall, the silver candle holders and vases- these were all familiar to Legolas. They were proof that time had not passed over this place he so loved.

His eyes were drawn to the shelves that he had set on her walls many years ago. He had built them for her growing number of dolls and toys and he smiled fondly at the small flowers he had carved on the sides. He remembered how wide her eyes had grown as she traced over each carving with her fingertip.

( "Flowers, Legolas! You carved flowers in the wood! Look how pretty they are…"

"So that you may have an eternal garden in your room. These flowers will never fade nor die." )

The memory was still strong in his mind, as were all of his moments with her. He had kept them deep within his heart, hoarding them like treasures only to be looked at and admired in the darkest quiet of night. It was true what Gimli said the night Legolas decided to return home; Legolas had not spoken of Karalynn before the dreams began. He had found no reason to. He felt that if he kept her a secret, if her name did not move past his lips, then she would truly be his and only his. He shared her with Kythe and Faran, his father, his brothers and the other elves in Eryn Lasgalen already- he did not want to share her with anyone else.

Legolas frowned as his thoughts moved back to the present time. His eyes narrowed as he realized something was wrong with the image before him.

Her toys were gone.

Instead the shelves bore a muddle of new objects. His eyes moved over each one carefully, storing them in his mind to ponder later. A small bouquet of dried flowers tied with a pink silk ribbon. A few leather-bound books with gold lettering on their sides. One of his old training arrows. A number of scrolls, piled on top of each other in a haphazard way. Some quills and a bottle of black ink.

A few faded hair garlands lay on one shelf along with small lavender pouch. A few silver and copper coins that he recognized as human-made. More knick- knacks and loose ends littered the surface of each shelf and Legolas tilted his head to the side, confused. Where were all her toys? Where was her favorite ball? Or the small wooden figurines that Daurwyn had made for her? Where was her prized porcelain tea set?

The only toy that was still there was the doll Elladan had made for her during their stay in Rivendell. Yet even the sight of that familiar plaything troubled him. It looked as if she had not changed the doll's clothing for a long time. There was dust in the folds of its dress and on the surface of its face.

What a ridiculous thought! Of course she has changed its clothing over the years. She loved that doll. There is dust on it because she is sick and has not played with it for some time.

You are being foolish, Legolas Greenleaf!

But if it were so, how would that explain the faded color of the dress? Karalynn had changed its clothing dozens of times in the days before the Fellowship had left Lord Elrond's realm. She had been extremely careful with it, even to the point of obsession. She would not have allowed the doll's dress to fade in the light of sun so why had she set it up in that shelf where the first rays of dawn would surely have hit it? Would she have been so thoughtless of its position?

He looked over her room again, banishing all feelings of nostalgia and melancholy from his mind. Had he fooled himself into thinking that nothing in her bedroom had changed? The hair decorations on her vanity table were different. No longer were they of the bright and vibrant colors he remembered. These clips were more subdued, made for older elf children. Kythe was the one who fixed her hair each morning and unless that routine had changed, it would mean that Kythe was the one who had picked out these particular designs.

Why would Kythe pick such muted designs for her happy child-like daughter?

There were more books on her bookshelf but they were not all books of stories and tales. No. There was a book on history, a book on language and a book on art. As a matter of fact, they were Lohr's old instruction books from his days as a young scholar. Was Kythe trying to force Karalynn's simple mind to comprehend such abstract subjects?. But still…. why would Kythe do such a cruel thing? Didn't she know that Karalynn would not be able to handle that sort of learning? She couldn't even read! She did not possess an elf's quick mind, after all.

A loud sound broke through his thoughts and he turned towards the bed.

Karalynn was coughing. Ugly, hacking, painful sounding coughs that seemed to come from deep inside her chest.

Legolas moved swiftly to the bedside, stifling his anger at Kythe. How dare she allow _his_ Karalynn to be exposed to such an illness! How dare Kythe allow Karalynn to play with those human children, to mingle with those sickly mortals!

How dare she allow _his_ Karalynn to suffer at all!

To his surprise, Karalynn did not awaken. As he watched her, she shifted slightly and her eyes fluttered but she remained asleep. She lay on her side with one arm flung over her waist and the other, at an angle to her head. For a moment, Legolas did not move.

It was the first time in nearly four decades that he had looked upon Karalynn without help from his memory.

She had not changed and this was no trick of the eye. Her hair, still long and black, lay tousled against the white sheets of her bed. Her face, youthful and sweet, made his breath catch in his throat. She wore a plain white night dress, with a high collar and long sleeves. If there was any doubt in his mind that his love for her had faded, it disappeared in that moment. His heart filled with longing for her and any trace of uncertainty fled before the sight of her face.

"Kara." He whispered her name reverently and reached down to touch her cheek. "So long. I am so sorry…"

His fingertips moved over her soft skin gently, taking in the smoothness of her face. How could he have stayed away from her for so many years? His arm trembled slightly. He did not want to wake her so he drew his hand away, clasping it to his chest as if it were an alien limb. It had been too long… how could an apology be enough? Did he even have a right to touch her as he did now? He had deserted her in Rivendell for strangers to bring her home and though it was for a greater good, the thought echoed in his mind like a taunt.

I abandoned her. I left her. She did not understand. I abandoned her. I left her.

Would she be angry at him? Would she frown and turn away if she woke up now and saw his face? Would she cry as she did when he left with the Fellowship?

His fingertips burned.

Legolas blinked.

Her skin had been hot.

He leaned forward and placed his hand over her brow lightly. Karalynn winced and turned her head away from him. Her skin was on fire! Legolas drew back and she began to tremble. Her eyes fluttered open but he knew she could barely see in the darkness of her room.

"I'm cold." Her voice was weak and hoarse. "Mommy? It's cold. I'm so _cold_."

Legolas said nothing, not wanting to betray his presence just yet. He was torn by indecision- should he call Lohr as he had promised? Or should he betray his presence by helping her? The sound of her labored breathing reached his ears and Legolas made up his mind.

He pulled her blankets up to her chin, gently moving her arms down so that she was completely covered. Her gray eyes searched the darkness for someone, not knowing it was Legolas, and her brow wrinkled with the effort.

"Mommy?" she said. "Mommy, are you there?"

"Shh, darling one," Legolas whispered, smoothing away the strands from her forehead. "Go back to sleep."

She was still feverish then, an affliction that he had seen humans suffering from. He had pitied them with a sort of detached observation, not really knowing what they were going through. Now it seemed that his previous indifference was coming back to haunt him tenfold.

Karalynn's eyes fluttered again and then closed, making Legolas worry. Should he call Lohr? Kythe said that Karalynn simply needed time to heal but it looked like she was in such pain. Surely Karalynn had never been this _bad_ before.

"Cold," she whispered again and he felt the bed move slightly as she drew her limbs closer to her body. She hugged herself and tucked her chin in, trying to keep herself warm.

She continued to tremble and Legolas knew that the thick blankets which had been laid over her were not enough. Without stopping to think about the consequences, he swiftly removed his shoes and lifted the thick coverings. She whimpered at the rush of cool air that surrounded her with the loss of the blankets but in a moment's time, Legolas had crept into the bed with her.

He wrapped his arms around her shivering frame and held her tightly against his chest, fearful at the heat her body radiated. Yes, she had a fever but she was also shivering. Legolas did not want to think about how an illness could affect her mind and body so- to confuse being cold and hot- and so he did not dwell on it. _How could humans tolerate being ill?_ Instead he focused his attention on the feel of her back against his chest, each breath she took in and released. He pressed his lips against her hair and began to breathe with her, letting his mind open up to her.

Sleep, my love. Sleep.

Her body slowly began to relax and in a moment's time, he felt her body expand and contract with each deep breath. She had fallen back asleep but Legolas could find no peace in the fact. Though his hold on her was gentle, his expression was fierce and almost angry.

This will never happen again, Karalynn.

Never again.


	4. Revelations

**A/N: **I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. Thanks to everyone who's stuck around this long- you all have the patience of a saint, I tell ya! To be honest, I'm a bit wrapped up in real life (those of you who drop by my LJ know this) so I can't promise timely updates. Hopefully that doesn't turn anyone off too much. I am writing and re-writing though so the fifth chapter should not be three months in the making.

On with the show.

**Chapter 4- Revelations **

"Wake up, Legolas. You must wake up."

The harsh whisper brought Legolas back to wakefulness. He found himself staring at a mess of white and black. It only took him a moment to realize that he was looking at Karalynn's hair against her nightgown. Moving carefully, he lifted his arm from her waist and turned to his side.

Lohr was looking down at him with a mixture of amusement and irritation. He pressed his lips together and shook his head at Legolas.

"Legolas, she is waking up," Lohr said. His voice was far too soft for a human ear to register but Legolas could hear the urgency in his tone well enough. "You must go _now_."

Legolas looked back at Karalynn, surprised that he had fallen asleep. Lohr was right; her breathing had become shallow again and Legolas could feel the first faint tendrils of consciousness emanating from her. Legolas touched her forehead gently, uncaring of what Lohr would say. He smiled with relief to find that her skin was damp. Her fever was breaking. She was no longer frighteningly hot.

Legolas drew away from her then and rose to his feet, but not before placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

Lohr shook his head again as he opened the door to let Legolas out.

"You never listen to me, do you?" Lohr said. "What if she had woken up and found you with her? She would have..."

"I am sorry," Legolas said ruefully. "I meant to call you. I did not mean any harm."

Lohr looked at his brother and exhaled loudly. "I know, Legolas," he said. "And I do understand. Believe that. But when it comes to her health, I know more than you. Next time..."

Legolas and Lohr both looked at Karalynn, who was now moving onto her back. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Without looking at him, Lohr touched Legolas' shoulder and pushed him on gently.

Legolas sighed, took one last look at her, and walked out of her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas raised his hand and knocked on the ornate door in front of him. He struggled to keep his face neutral and emotionless but it was difficult. Perhaps he _had_ spent too much time among mortals; it seemed that his anger was now getting the best of him.

After his visit to Karalynn's sick bed, Legolas had gone back to the training fields in an effort to clear his mind but it had failed. She was getting better, yes, but he simply could not understand why Karalynn was made to endure such a sickness for mere _playmates._ Kythe and Faran and Lohr did not make enough time for her if she was so in need of distraction.

In the human villages Legolas and Gimli had passed through, he had seen children running around and playing with one another while their parents were occupied with making a living. In Eryn Lasgalen, things were different. Kythe had enough leisure time to spend with her daughter, did she not? She had enough servants under her care to more than help her in her duties at the court. And couldn't Faran find enough time to spend with Karalynn? Did they really have to send her away?

Legolas forced himself to unclench his jaw and relax his stance. It would not due for him to go charging into Kythe and Faran's room like an animal.

The door swung open and Faran blinked in surprise at the sight of Legolas.

"My friend, come in!" he said, smiling. He stepped aside and gestured inside. "We were not expecting you- I had supposed that your father would take up most of your time this day but you are most welcome here."

Legolas felt his anger dissipate at the sight of his friend's cheerful face. He took a deep breath and smiled, taking a step inside their living quarters. It was a large and elegant space, yet comfortable and oddly quaint. There were the typical elfish decorations on the walls and tables alongside pictures drawn on paper by an awkward, childish hand. The display weapons of the Mirkwood guard hung on the walls and there were small, pretty trinkets on the vanity table. Two doors along the far wall led to their bedroom and bathing room but the living area was comfortable enough to rest in peacefully. Crudely shaped clay animals and people lined the edge of one shelf and Legolas could see a faint resemblance between Kythe and Faran in two of the figures. He recognized the artist of those toys- she was currently resting in her bedroom down the hallway.

It was very much the room of two parents, and Legolas could sense the familial pride in each display. Faran and Kythe loved Karalynn deeply- which was why Legolas could not understand their actions regarding her.

Kythe looked up from her seat beside the window and smiled at Legolas. A piece of stitching lay on her lap and Legolas spied a polishing cloth and a silver knife on a table.

"Am I disturbing you?" Legolas said, glancing at Faran and then at Kythe.

"Nay, Legolas," said Faran. He bent down and picked up his knife and cloth. "In fact, you are a welcome interruption. Our evenings are quite boring, you will find."

He glanced at Legolas and winked.

"I suppose age and marriage makes it so," he said.

"My husband is once again speaking for himself," Kythe spoke up and Legolas smiled at her. She nodded at him and continued on with her stitching. "But Faran is right about one thing, you are most welcome here. Have a seat, my friend, and have some wine. Our share is not quite as rich as your father's Dorwinion but the end result is the same."

Legolas sat down and shook his head.

"Thank you for the offer but no," he said. "I have an important matter to speak with you both about."

Faran and Kythe looked at each other, an action that Legolas did not fail to take note of. Faran sat down next to his wife and they looked at him expectantly, almost fearfully. Legolas frowned, confused. What did they have to fear from him?

"I have spoken to my father and Lohr and I have decided that Karalynn will no longer accompany the trading group to the Lake town," Legolas said. "The means do not justify the ends; a sickness is not a mere annoyance to humans- it is painful and damaging to her body. Karalynn will no longer be subject to such afflictions. My father has given me the last word on the matter."

The look of trepidation on Kythe's face was quickly replaced by one of anger.

"How dare you," she said, standing up. The piece of stitching fell to the floor but she did not give it any notice. "You have no right to make any decisions regarding my daughter and you have no right to question _my_ decisions."

Legolas felt his anger rise to the back of his throat.

"I believe I do," he said, keeping his voice low. "In all the years before the destruction of the Ring, when I was still here, Karalynn had never been ill. Not once. What am I to think now, when I come home to find her unable to even rise from her bed? What am I to do when I find that her parents, the ones that were chosen to watch over her and protect her, are the indirect cause of her condition?"

Faran looked at him as if he had been struck.

"Are you implying that we would hurt our daughter? That we would _willingly _put her in danger?" Faran said. There was no reproach in his voice, only a mixture of confusion and pain. "We do what we feel is best for her, Legolas. Lohr has assured us that her illness is temporary. She can not die of any mortal malady. I suffer with my daughter when she is in her sickbed but the choice to go to the Lake town is her own. We do not, in any way, force her to go with the trading group."

"I doubt that Karalynn would willingly endure being in poor health," Legolas said.

"How would you know anything about her, Legolas?" Kythe snapped. "You have been away from her for so long that I am surprised you even remember what she looks like."

Legolas drew in a cold breath and Faran reached out to touch Kythe's hand. She looked down at her husband and saw the warning in his eyes. It was a look of restraint, admonishing her to rein in her temper. Kythe pressed her lips together and sat back down.

"My reasons for... for not returning home are my own," Legolas said. His eyes were darkened by shadows and it was clear that he had been hurt by Kythe's words. "But I promise you that not one day passed that I did not think of her. She is my reason for being, my reason for everything. This is why I come to you both now, asking that you respect my decision."

"Can we not compromise on this?" Faran said, sitting up. "Karalynn... she enjoys these excursions, she looks forward to them eagerly. To not allow her to go would be to break her heart. Human contact is good for her, Legolas, now more than ever. Perhaps if you joined us once you would see why Karalynn _needs_ to be around people like her."

"People like her?" Legolas repeated, shaking his head. "She is closer to elves in form and in habit, closer to us than any other creature in Middle Earth. We are all she knows and we are all she will need to know."

"That is not true," Faran said. He glanced at Kythe and then looked back at Legolas. "She knows she is not an elf and she feels very keenly the differences between herself and our kin."

Legolas felt a creeping chill spread throughout his body. This was something new and wholly unwanted- that Karalynn would ever feel anything less than welcome in his home. He raised his head and looked coldly at Faran and Kythe.

"Please, tell me why Karalynn would suddenly notice the difference between her and elves?" Legolas asked. "What or _who_ has made such differences known to her?"

"Legolas, she is not blind," Kythe said, sounding exasperated. "She can see the most obvious physical difference- our ears. And the fact that we move differently and can do things with ease that she can not. We have tried not to point out these things but Karalynn is quite astute, she can see what we do not tell her. And she asks questions that..."

"She has never wondered about such differences before," Legolas said.

Kythe and Faran looked at each other and Legolas saw again that odd look of fear pass between them.

"What are you hiding?" Legolas demanded. "What is it that my father and brother have alluded to but seem afraid to speak of? I want to know."

"Legolas, my friend... things are changing," Faran began slowly and Legolas stood up, in anger. He walked to the window and made a sound of irritation.

"Everyone keeps saying that and yet no one seems to want to tell me how exactly things have changed," Legolas said. He clenched his hands into fists and turned back to Faran and Kythe. "Stop coddling me. Tell me now- what is it about Karalynn that sets everyone on edge with me?"

"_She_ is changing," Kythe said. The contrast between her tone now and her tone before was startling. Now she seemed softer and kinder towards him and there was a trace of worry in her eyes. Legolas realized for the first time that the worry was not for Karalynn, but for him.

"Changing how?" Legolas asked softly. He watched as Kythe and Faran looked at each other again.

"We noticed it soon after the passing of Sauron and the Shadow," Kythe said slowly. "My dear Karalynn has always been an inquisitive girl, full of questions about the world. But she began to ask questions about herself and about elves...I found myself troubled after awhile. They were not the simple queries of a mere child, but that of a growing mind."

Legolas stared at her, silent and still, and Kythe could do nothing but continue on.

"And it seemed that little by little, she grew disinterested in her toys," Kythe said. "There were such simple things really. She wanted to play more difficult games and her toys were simply not enough to fill the void that was growing inside of her. Legolas, do you understand what was happening? What _is_ happening now? Lohr told me you had been inside her room- surely you noticed..."

"Nothing," Legolas said quickly. His voice sounded oddly strangled and it seemed that he was having difficulty breathing. Each word was a forced sound. "I noticed nothing."

Kythe looked down, unsure of Legolas' reaction. Faran reached for her hand and squeezed it in quiet reassurance.

"It was only but a few years past that Karalynn asked to be taught how to read," Kythe said. "It was not enough that we read to her; she wanted to be able to read, for her own pleasure. By herself."

Kythe smiled suddenly and there was a look of joy in her eyes.

"I began to teach her as best I could," Kythe said. "But I realized early on that I had not the skill to do her justice. I asked Tirian to take her as a student, as he has so many others before and he was more than willing. She can barely make out but a few characters now and her progress is slow, far slower than an elven child, but it does not lessen her achievements. Legolas, she is learning. And with each year that passes, her mind, her understanding of things, _grows_."

Legolas opened his mouth but no sound came out. The air around him seemed to grow cold and he felt the blood rush from his cheeks. He had grown very pale.

"She is proud of herself, of the things she has learned," Kythe said, watching Legolas carefully. "And as well, she should be. The lessons are difficult for her but she tries so hard, Legolas. After almost every lesson, she asks me if you would be proud of her too. What shall I tell her now that you have returned, Legolas?"

"I do not know," Legolas said. He frowned, his brow wrinkled in thought and he turned towards the window though the curtains had been drawn.

Kythe stood up and went to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Her heart has not changed," Kythe said. "She is ever the loving child you knew. She still loves to play, to laugh. It is not as if the change is sudden- on the contrary, it seems that..."

"I can not accept this," Legolas said suddenly. The fierceness in his expression made Kythe pull back and step away. "I will not accept this. I can not!"

He looked to Faran for help and Faran only stared back at him in wonder. He stood up and walked towards Legolas with his hands out, palms up in supplication.

"Legolas, we did not tell you this to hurt you," he said. "Nor did we..."

"You must be mistaken," Legolas said, shaking his head. He made his way to the door and placed his hand on the doorknob. There was a rising note of panic in his voice. "She is but a child, nothing more, and nothing less. Karalynn had nothing to do with the Ring or the Shadow and nothing from this world can affect her. The Lady Galadriel made it clear to me that Karalynn will remain unchanged for as long as she lives. Karalynn will remain a child forever- you can not force her to be something she can not be.There is nothing left to say about that."

He looked over his shoulder, looking at his two friends as if they were strangers to him.

"I do not want to hear anymore about this matter, is that clear?" he said.

Kythe looked upset but Faran only shook his head sadly. He put his arm around his wife and held her close to him in a tender manner, soothing her with his touch. He looked back at Legolas with pity in his eyes.

"You can not be blind to what is right in front of you, my friend," he said. "And you can not turn a deaf ear to the truth. Not for long."

Legolas turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lohr gently wiped the sweat from Karalynn's brow and smiled down at her. She looked up at him with wide eyes, clutching the edge of her blanket. There was a faint tinge of color to her cheeks and her lips were no longer white and bloodless. The worst had passed and though her labored breathing was not to Lohr's liking, she would soon fully recover from her cough.

"Perhaps in a week or so, Kythe will let you go outside and play in the snow," Lohr said, putting the cloth aside. He pressed his palm against her cheek, leaning down from his place on her bedside, and tested her temperature. "You can build one of those... those... what do you call them again, Karalynn?"

"Snowmen," Karalynn said. Her voice was hoarse and rough and Lohr winced inside to hear her.

She blinked solemnly at him. "Will you help me, Lohr?"

"Of course," Lohr said smoothly. "Just as I did last year."

Karalynn smiled and nodded. "And maybe next year, Legolas will come back," she said. "Do you think so, Lohr?"

Lohr looked away from her face.

Time held an odd significance to Karalynn. She kept track of the passing years; perhaps by some strange instinct in her heart was she compelled to mark the passage of the seasons. Elves did not care so much for the keeping of years as she did; after so many years, the days began to blur together like water flowing in a stream. Perhaps that was why only Lohr could truly grasp the implication of her question. He was the closest to her during the years that Legolas was gone, even more so than Kythe or Faran. He had filled the emptiness that Legolas had left behind.

She had shown him a piece of paper once, filled with lines and he knew what they stood for. Years. The amount of days that passed for a year- in Karalynn's mind. Her time spent waiting and hoping for Legolas. Her unwavering patience measured by marks on parchment.

She had so much faith in his brother that it had pained Lohr to watch her wait hopefully for Legolas' return. Karalynn's heart was uncomplicated- she loved fiercely and unconditionally. It was the purest sort of love, as Lohr had come to realize, untainted by selfishness. She believed each promise only because it was not in her understanding to break a promise.

Because of all this, Lohr was afraid for her now that Legolas had returned. There was so much pain and uncertainty, so much _confusion_ in his brother's heart that Lohr was not sure if Legolas should have come back when he did. His brother needed to heal whatever wounds he had, that much was obvious.

And Karalynn needed _time_.

She needed time to...

"Lohr?"

Lohr turned back to her and forced himself to smile. He began to prepare a drink to soothe her still raw throat and he moved swiftly to avoid looking into her eyes. When he was done he held the glass towards her and nodded.

"Drink this, Karalynn," he said. "It will ease the pain in your throat."

She glanced at it and made a face. "Does it taste bad?"

Lohr's smile became genuine. "Nay, it tastes like sugar water," he replied. "I can not help but recall the last time I made you drink something that 'tasted bad'. I believe Miriwen had a bit of difficulty getting the stains out of the rug. I have never seen anyone spit anything out of their mouth that far."

Karalynn blushed deeply, a pleasant sight, and she sat up, reaching for the glass with one hand. She sniffed it and glanced up at Lohr again. He nodded and she brought it to her lips and began to drink.

When she was done, Lohr took the glass from her and she leaned against her pillows wearily. He took note of the way she seemed drained by the simple act of sitting up. Two or three more days of bed rest and she would be fine. He began to put away the small packets of herbs and dried plants on her table when she startled him by speaking again.

"I had a dream about him," she said. Lohr stared at his hands and took a deep breath. "Legolas, I mean."

Lohr felt his chest grow tight but his face showed no emotion as he looked up at her.

"Oh?" he said lightly. "And what did you dream?"

Karalynn frowned and something flitted across her face, a shadow perhaps- or maybe it was simply the flickering light of the candle. Yet Lohr thought she looked troubled.

"I dreamt I was sleeping," she said and then she smiled. "I was sleeping in my bed in my dream! Wasn't that odd, Lohr? I felt sick in my dream. My throat was on fire but I was so cold. I wanted to wake up but then Legolas came and he..."

Karalynn frowned and brought her hand to her mouth. For a moment, Lohr thought she was going to suck her thumb and that worried him even more. She hadn't done that in years. Decades. But then she lowered her hand again and shrugged.

"I felt warm then," she said. "In my dream- when Legolas came, I could _smell_ him. He smelled like trees and snow and... I felt warm and I stopped hurting. It was a nice dream, wasn't it? It was quite nice... but I feel so odd now and... and sad. Why should I be sad, Lohr? I should be happy I had such a nice dream."

Lohr lowered his eyes from her oddly intense gaze and closed his healer's pack.

"Surely my dream means Legolas is coming back soon," she said, urging him to respond. "I haven't dreamt about him in so long. This is a good sign, isn't it, Lohr?"

"The medicine will make your throat feel better," he said quietly. He gestured to the toy chest at the foot of her bed. "You can play for a little bit but if you start to feel dizzy, I want you to go back to bed. Your mother will be here shortly with your supper."

"Lohr? What about my dream?" Karalynn said but Lohr did not turn around as he walked out of her room.


	5. The Hall of Mirrors

**A/N: **I apologize for the very long delay. I haven't had much time for writing so the updates will be far and few in-between. Of course, I don't blame anyone for dropping this story in the meantime. It's totally understandable. There are so many other stories and tales to be read!

To those who have kept reading, I can only offer my sincerest thanks and gratitude for sticking with me this long. To those who have emailed me- though I haven't replied (yet), please believe me when I say that I do read your comments. I'm sending out good vibes to everyone out there.

**Chapter 5: The Hall of Mirrors**

_"He's dreaming now," said Tweedledee:  
__"And what do you think he's dreaming about?" Alice said "Nobody can guess that."  
__"Why, about **YOU!**' Tweedledee exclaimed, __clapping his hands triumphantly.  
__"And if he left off dreaming about you, where do you suppose you'd be?"_

_-Alice Through the Looking Glass_

"Are you a hobbit?"

_The hobbit jerked his head up, startled out of his thoughts. His blue eyes widened and the large book he had been reading nearly fell off of his lap. He grabbed the edges of the cover before it could fall to the ground and clutched the book to his chest._

"I… I'm sorry," _Karalynn said, backing away from him. Her cheeks grew pink and she wrung her hands, flustered._ "I… I didn't mean t-to scare…"

_The hobbit looked at her for a moment and the alarm in his eyes faded away. He smiled and put the book beside him on the stone bench. He stood up and bowed slightly._

"There's no need to apologize," _he said in a soft voice. He glanced back at the book and smiled sheepishly._ "I lost myself in the book I was reading."

_Karalynn grinned back in relief. _

"I was taking a walk and I saw you reading," _she said happily. She took a step towards him, her gray eyes shining. _"That looks like such a thick book! When my mother reads to me at bedtime, I get so excited sometimes that I can't sleep until she finishes the entire story! Of course now she no longer reads me adventure stories with dragons and fights and scary things… at least not at bedtime. But those are my favorite kind."

_The hobbit stared at her for a moment, confusion filling his face. His gaze traveled from her eyes to her ears, taking in her beauty, her height and her human ears. He studied her finely made elven dress and her intricately braided hair before looking back at her face. _

_Karalynn noticed his scrutiny of her and she blushed, her cheeks turning a deep pink with embarrassment. She looked down at the ground, at the bright green grass and poked at a small flower with the tip of her slipper. Her hands curled and uncurled against her skirt_

"I'm so sorry for bothering you_," she said in a soft voice. She kept her eyes on the ground as she turned away._ "You can keep reading now."

"Wait," _the hobbit said, holding out his hand to her._ "Please, don't go."

_Karalynn stopped walking. She glanced back at him, wary and shy. The hobbit smiled and gestured for her to come closer._

"My name is Frodo Baggins," _he said. Karalynn took a step back and smiled slightly._ "And, yes, I am a hobbit."

_A look of awe flitted across her face and she clapped her hands together in joy._

"I've never met a hobbit before!" _she said._ "I've seen you and your friends at the dining hall during meals. Oh, you all seem like such a merry bunch. I've met a lot of elves and a few of the humans and dwarves but not a hobbit yet!"

_Frodo smiled. He sat on the bench and Karalynn sat down next to him. _

"Well, now you can say you've met a hobbit as well," _Frodo said._ "I've met some of the elves and humans but I can't yet say I've met you. Not until I know your name, of course."

"My name is Karalynn," _she said, sitting up straight and holding out her hand for him to shake. Frodo shook her hand dutifully. _

"I am very pleased to meet you, Frodo," _she said. She looked at his face._ "You have very nice blue eyes. Almost nicer than Legolas', I think. Legolas is my friend, you know. "

_Her eyes darted to the book on the other side of Frodo and she pointed at it._

"Does that have scary things in it?" _she asked._ "What kind of story are you reading?"

_The hobbit nodded, his smile growing at the expression on her face._

"It's an adventure story. It has dragons and spiders in it," _he said, leaning in close to her and lowering his voice as if he were telling her a secret. _"And it also has dwarves and elves and one very brave hobbit."

"Dwarves_?" she said, wrinkling her nose._ "My father wouldn't like to hear that story then. He doesn't like dwarves much. They seem nice enough though. Yesterday after supper, one of the dwarves let me braid his hair and I put a flower in his beard but Legolas grew quite cross and made me sit with him while the other elves sang. He wasn't mad at me- he said that he didn't want me making the dwarves pretty. It was rather fun braiding someone else's hair. Someone is always braiding my hair and I thought it would be nice to return the favor and…"

_Karalynn stopped and looked at Frodo in surprise. He was clutching his stomach and laughing, and Karalynn laughed along with him though it was clear she wasn't sure what they were laughing about._

"Well now," _Frodo said, after a moment. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and looked thoughtfully up at Karalynn._ "That was a very nice thing for you to do. It takes a very kind and patient person to braid someone else's hair and decorate it with flowers. I'm sure your dwarf friend appreciated your efforts."

"He seemed happy enough," _Karalynn said. She lowered her head and looked shyly at Frodo. _

"Actually, to be honest I don't have many friends here. I have friends in Mirkwood, where I live, but here I only have Legolas and the twins and Mithowen and sometimes they seem so busy that I..."

_She trailed off and her eyes grew misty and wistful. Frodo watched as she touched her ear absentmindedly. Her fingers brushed over the soft curve of her ear where the tip would have been had she been an elf. His face softened and look of understanding crept into his eyes. His_ _hand pressed against the small bulge underneath his shirt and he winced a little though Karalynn did not notice._

"You must get very lonely at times," _Frodo said softly. _

_Karalynn looked at him and nodded, putting her hand back down on her lap. Frodo reached out and put his hand over hers. _

_They sat quietly for a moment longer, listening to the birds chirping and the wind blowing through the trees. Voices chattered, laughed and sang within the stone halls of Rivendell but out in the courtyard, amidst the flowers, all was peaceful and calm. Finally Frodo stirred and Karalynn looked at him curiously, watching as he picked up the book, opened it and set it on his lap._

"Would you like me to read to you for awhile, Karalynn?" _Frodo said._ "I've just gotten to the part about the three trolls and…"

"Trolls!" _Karalynn exclaimed. She scooted closer to Frodo and he tilted the book up so that she could see the page he was on._ "You didn't say anything about trolls! Oh, please, do read to me! Tell me about the trolls. Are they wicked creatures like the spiders we have in Mirkwood?"

"Well, I haven't yet seen a Mirkwood spider so I can't say," _Frodo said._ "But the trolls in this story did very wicked things. I'd like to read to you about them."

_He paused and looked up at her face again._

"Do you know how to read, Karalynn?" _he asked._

_Karalynn's cheeks turned pink again._ "No," _she said, shaking her head. _"I'm afraid I'm too young to learn how to read just yet. It's too hard, I think. Maybe when I'm older… but not now."

_Frodo smiled kindly at her. "_Perhaps when you're older then," _he said. _"In the meantime, would you like to know how one very brave hobbit named Bilbo, and his friends got away from the trolls?"

_Karalynn smiled and nodded excitedly. She leaned against his side to get a better look at the letters in the book. Frodo waited patiently while she made herself comfortable and then he began to read, his soft voice floating through the air as he told Karalynn the tale of Bilbo and the three trolls._

_Neither of them noticed that they were being watched by a tall, slender elf who stood at the trees, some distance away. _

Legolas was roused out of the memory by the sound of laughter coming through door.

He looked down at the map on his lap and then turned his head towards the window. The sun was up high in the sky but it was a dreary day, gray and overcast. He stared outside, watching the branches of the trees shiver in the wind.

It was not snowing yet but Legolas knew that it would soon start again.

He suddenly remembered the feel of snow against his face- not the welcoming flakes that had greeted him when he first came home but the bitter chips of ice that had tried to tear at his face and prick his eyes. Snow on the mountain.

Then his focus changed.

He saw his face, his faint reflection, in the glass.

Legolas frowned.

He raised his hand and the map slid down to the floor, jostled by the movement. His eyes were stern and almost cold and his lips were pressed tightly together, forming a thin line.

He frowned and then forced himself to relax, softening his features and closing his eyes briefly.

When Legolas opened them again, he saw that instead of anger, there was a sadness to his face. He was looking at his own reflection but it was no longer familiar to him. He touched his face, running his fingers lightly over his sharp cheekbones.

He sat up and lowered his hand when someone walked through the door.

"Staring at your face, again, brother?" Lohr said, closing the door behind him. He grinned. "Is this what you have been doing the past week? Gazing in awe at your reflection?"

Legolas shook his head, smiling slightly and stood up. He picked up the map and set it on the table beside him.

He had been in the library for the past few days, secluded and surrounded by books, trying to find out all he could on Ithilien.

He glanced at the pile of books and maps and frowned slightly at the mess he had made. Despite spending hours pouring over them, Legolas had found himself unable to concentrate. His mind was filled with bits and pieces of moments, old memories and dreams, that had suddenly resurfaced.

While he traveled with Gimli, there was no time to dwell on the past. Each day brought a new adventure, new surroundings and possible dangers. Only at night did he allow himself the luxury of thinking of his home and his family. But now that he had returned, there was nothing to see but the past.

Everything he saw, every face he passed brought up a new memory and it made Legolas uneasy. He felt as if he were in a hall of mirrors- surrounded by images of himself that weren't really him anymore. Too much had changed and too much had remained the same. The only thing that seemed real now was Ithilien. He sought a refuge among the books and old papers, staring at words and faded lines that had not changed for centuries.

In a way, they were comforting.

_She has not changed- she could not change._

_Kythe and Faran are wrong._

"Legolas?" Lohr said, frowning suddenly.

Legolas looked up and realized that Lohr had been waiting for him to respond.

"My eyes were tired," he said. "I needed to look at something other than words on parchment."

"You are in need of some fresh air, brother," Lohr said. He walked to where Legolas was standing and looked down at the map Legolas had picked up. "It has been days since your last meal outside of this room. It is not healthy for an elf to keep himself separated so."

Legolas managed to smile. "Is that the healer's official word?" he asked.

Lohr did not smile back.

"Actually, it is," Lohr said. "There will be a storm sometime later this week, as you probably know. The air has grown colder and the sun's light grows dim. Take this opportunity to spend some time outside, Legolas, while the wind is still mild. Otherwise, it will may weeks before you can venture out again."

"I suppose you are right," Legolas said. He rubbed his eyes and sighed deeply. "I just feel as if I have so much to do before…"

"Yes, I understand," Lohr said. "But there is no hurry, Legolas. You need to put your mind and body at ease before setting off for another adventure. Ithilien can wait. These books can wait."

Legolas nodded. "I suppose you are right," he said. He winced. "I am repeating myself. I do need to clear my head."

Lohr smiled brightly. "Of course I am right," he said. "Now, I have things to attend to but I trust that you will take my advice to heart and venture out before the storm. The kingdom has not seen its prince for years- the hearts of many a maiden have not fluttered in decades."

Legolas felt his cheeks burn and he shook his head, trying not to smile.

"Lohr, you know I have no thought of…" he began but Lohr cut him off with a laugh.

"It was only a jest," Lohr said. He turned towards the door and then paused. "But I do believe that there are sights you will want to see. One sight in particular may be of interest to you."

"And that would be?" Legolas asked, raising one eyebrow.

Lohr smiled slightly and Legolas could not help but notice the gleam in his brother's eye.

"Ah, that would ruin the pleasure of discovery, Legolas," Lohr said as he walked out of the room.

A short while later, Legolas found himself inhaling the crisp, sweet air of the season. He walked slowly down the open hallway, admiring the sights before him.

Gaily dressed elves walked passed him, nodding and smiling in acknowledgment and he smiled back, his heart uplifted by their happy chatter. A group of elf maidens from the court blushed shyly and giggled behind their hands when he greeted them and Legolas held back a grin. Was this what Lohr meant by his strange comment?

Pretty maidens in pretty dresses?

He chuckled to himself and turned away from the group. It was true that beauty stirred his heart but Legolas had stopped dreaming of such things. He found no difference between admiring a rose and appreciating the grace of an elf maiden. There was only one he had set apart, only one who he had given his heart to and she was, at the moment, tucked away in her room.

Legolas made his way around a turn, glancing back over his shoulder at the sound of music. A group of elves had started up a song and dance and for a moment he considered joining them.

But suddenly, he heard voices ahead of him.

"Put your hood back on, young one. The air is far too cold for you."

"Yes, Mirien. But I feel so much better now and my cloak is so heavy. It isn't even snowing."

One voice in particular caught his attention.

His smile faded as he slowly turned around.

Everything around him seemed to fade away. The snow and the trees and the other elves disappeared and for a moment, his entire world was _her._

Karalynn stood only a few yards away from the hall. She was looking at someone else and smiling. Her lips were moving but Legolas could not hear anything but his own heartbeat.

She looked well, far better than she had the last time he saw her. Her cheeks were flushed and she was not coughing.

In the light of day, there were differences about her that the shadows of her bedroom had hidden from his eyes.

For one, she seemed slimmer. Of course, that was most likely due to the fever. The sharpness of her cheeks gave emphasis to her eyes and the change that lay shimmering beneath the surface. Was it his imagination or did her eyes seem darker now? Had they always been so dark? Perhaps. But clear in Legolas' mind was the image of her bright eyes; a gray so light that they seemed to reflect whatever other colors were around.

Her dress was rose colored, made of satin and lined with silver brocade. A burgundy cloak of heavy velvet was thrown over her shoulders and the hood lay unused and deflated against her back. The snow reached up to her ankles, or rather, where her ankles would have been if not for the black elven boots she wore to keep her legs warm.

Against the stark whiteness of the land, Karalynn was a striking figure. Her rich black hair and her dress set her apart from everything else around her. Legolas exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Something in his chest twisted as he stared at her. He loved her then, moreso than he could remember at that moment.

She was _beautiful_. There was no other word for her. She was no elf, hiding her laughter behind her hands. She was not surrounded by mist or mystery. She was full of life, so vibrant that she was nearly…

_Dazzling._

He took a step forward and then stopped.

What would he say to her?

_What should I say? What can I say? What if Kythe was wrong and she is angry at me? What if she cries? _

Legolas closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again, he looked up at the overcast sky.

_Not now._

Legolas took a step back and looked away. He could not face her today. No. Not yet. He was not strong enough yet, not able to hold up under the weight of his doubts and worries. Maybe in a few days he would be able to…

"Legolas?"

His entire body seemed to grow cold at the sound of her voice.

He forced himself to look at her.

Karalynn's eyes were round with shock and her mouth opened and then closed. She shifted her body so that she was facing him and for a moment, they stared at each other, unable to look away. The world stood still, tense and waiting for the moment to pass.

Time stopped altogether.

And then suddenly it spun forward with a flurry of activity. Legolas took a deep breath to steady himself as she came stumbling awkwardly towards him. Karalynn threw herself against his body and then held on with a ferocity he could not imagine coming from a figure so slight.

"You're here! I can't believe you're here! Legolas, you're back!"

He wrapped his arms around her and his fingers dug into the fabric of her clothing until he could feel her body underneath. He pressed his face against the side of her neck- smelling, tasting, feeling her skin. His senses were enveloped in a bubble that consisted only of her; of Karalynn. It was overwhelming; it was horrible and yet wonderful at the same time. Here she was finally, in his arms. This was no dream, no illusion nor fancy of his. She was real. _His _Karalynn and his alone.

He could feel her fingers clutching at his hair, tugging on the ends and he laughed because it was such a familiar feeling. Her cheeks were cold when he leaned forward to pass his mouth over them but her lips were warm as he laid one chaste kiss there. He could have wept for joy at that moment for she _felt_ just as she had years ago.

His eyes stung with the promise of tears but they quickly retreated when he realized that she was already crying.

"You came back just like you said you would," she sobbed, burying her face in his hair. "You kept your promise! I waited so long and Lohr and mother and father… we waited so long and you're here! You're here! I told them you'd be back. Any day, I said, any day now Legolas will be back and you're here!"

Her words ran together, without a pause for breath and Legolas laughed. She still spoke as he remembered- like a child afraid to be interrupted.

It was all so wonderfully and comfortingly familiar. Kythe _had_ been wrong- Karalynn had not changed. Not at all.

"Yes, I am here now," he whispered. He pulled back and smiled at her tear-streaked face. "I was gone for too long a time."

She looked at him and in her eyes he could see a small flicker of hesitance. She had been afraid then, just as he had been. But now there was no need for diffidence or uncertainties. He had returned and now they would never be parted again. Of that he was sure.

"Cold," he said, laying one hand over her cheek. "Come, let us go inside and sit by the fire. You have been ill and it would not do to have you lingering out here."

"Why didn't you come back sooner?" she asked. Each word she spoke came out in a puff of smoke. Legolas suddenly remembered that they were not alone in the hallway and that everyone was watching them curiously. Karalynn's minder, a golden-haired maiden with sharp blue eyes, looked at Karalynn and then at Legolas, a look of wonder crossing her features.

He loosened his grasp on her but she clung to him.

"Where did you go after the Ring was destroyed? And for so long?" she pressed on. "I dreamed about you, Legolas. I dreamt you were back. Why didn't you come back sooner?"

Legolas glanced at the other elves, who looked away at his gaze.

He had many answers and yet none would move past his throat. _Excuses_, really- not answers. How could he explain to her that he could not bear to be away from her which was why he stayed away for so long? He left with the Fellowship _for_ her but he stayed away _because_ of her. How could he tell her that he needed time to gain courage to once again face the creature he so loved, yet so damaged?

It was impossible. And even if it were possible, he did not want to explain himself before prying eyes.

He forced himself to smile and lifted one hand to stroke her brow. She stared into his eyes and he could find no trace of accusation or anger in them. There was only joy and love in her face.

"I have had many adventures, my love," he said softly. "They would be best be told in the warmth of a fire, with a thick blanket wrapped tightly around us. Do you still enjoy tales of brave men and frightening creatures?"

Karalynn's face lit up and she beamed at him, her questions forgotten in the light of his promise of stories. She glanced back at Mirien who smiled back and nodded- after all, who was she to deny the prince his time with Karalynn?

"You must tell me everything, Legolas!" Karalynn said, turning back to him. " And perhaps we could stop by the kitchens and Siria could make us a few snacks? She makes the best honey cakes, Legolas, and…"

She grabbed his hand eagerly and led him back to the main court and he laughed, feeling all his worries and burdens drift away as if they weighed nothing.


End file.
